Liens qui nous unissent
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Torturage mental de perso... General mais avec parci parlà un peu d'hémoglobine, pas méchant. Shonen ai de débutante en la matière. Reviews plus qu'appréciées! Chapitre 3 enfin corrigé... comming soon la suite. NOTES
1. Présentations houleuses

Titre : Liens qui nous unissent...

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Yaoi ultra léger parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Sinon, à part des scènes légèrement sanglantes, rien de hard, que de l'allégé ! Faut penser à la ligne aussi ! Y a aussi un peu d'humour... Y aura aussi et normalement du POV d'un peu n'importe qui... ça reste à décider.

Base : Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer : Je veux Hisoka et Tsuzuki !!!!!!!! Par contre le nouveau personnage est ma propriété, à moi seule !

Sages paroles de môa : J'ai dit du léger yaoi... en fait je vais me servir du nouveau personnage pour en faire, même si c'est une femme... vous verrez bien pourquoi.

Résumé : Lors d'une mission, Tatsumi et Watari rencontrent une étrange personne qui a déjà fait leur boulot. L'inconnue se trouve être un shinigami, qui n'est pas si inconnue de Watari. Je crois que j'en ai dit assez... ou trop même.

Couple : Watari X Tatsumi en premier plan pour l'instant.

En place pour la fanfic !

**Tsuzuki** jetant un coup d'œil à la page vide : Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! Tu écris sur nous maintenant ? Et Saiyuki, SDA, CCS et le reste ?

**Mellyna** : Bah j'ai décidé de m'y mettre maintenant.

**Tsuzuki** : Je dois m'en faire ?

**Mellyna** (regard étrange vers Hisoka) : Non, non...

Avertissement : Je ne connais pas très bien les affectations de chacun, alors si ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que les persos font, on va dire que c'est AU... la bonne excuse ! D'ailleurs je me suis permise d'ajouter quelques petits trucs de mon invention... Si vous trouvez qu'il faut changer des petites choses, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par reviews, c'est fait pour ça. Arigatô !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Présentations... houleuses**

**POV Watari**

Deux mains se posent sur le bureau de chaque coté, de sorte que je tourne le dos à mon équipier, une ombre que je connais par cœur passe devant l'écran... Je lève la tête vers lui tout sourire.

- Oui Tatsumi, tu veux quelque chose ?

Tatsumi me lance un regard froid presque distant, absolument sérieux... le genre de regard dont il me gratifie à chaque ordre de mission ou autres événements très sérieux.

- Nous avons une nouvelle mission...

- Quoi, déjà ? Mais on a pas encore fini de...

Tatsumi me relance un regard froid...

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un démon encore non identifié sème la pagaille en dispersant les âmes, la plupart du temps au moment même où des shinigamis sont chargés de les accompagner, m'explique-t-il simplement. Une fois égarées, elles sont introuvables.

- Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est-ce qui prouve que nous ferons mieux.

Tatsumi hausse les épaules... je soupire...

- Konoe Kachou a souhaité que ce soit nous, sans apporter plus d'explication à part quelques informations sur cette affaire. Alors, ne traîne pas.

J'acquiesce presque sans discuter... c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment protester avec Tatsumi-san... sauf si on s'appelle Tsuzuki. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! Je ne suis pas du genre à chialer pour un rien, moi. Je me lève et le suis. Au fait, on n'a pas entendu parler de lui depuis un petit moment, pas de désastre depuis... oh, allez... deux jours ? Ou plus peut-être. En chemin je fais cette remarque à Tatsumi.

- Il nous prouve qu'il peut avoir une journée d'intelligence par semaine... mais ne parle pas trop vite, il va vite faire parler de lui, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Je rêve, là, ou je viens de percevoir de l'amusement très léger (vraiment très léger) dans sa réponse ? Si, si ! J'en suis sûr ! J'ai dû le regarder bizarrement pour qu'il remarque ce qu'il vient de dire, et me foudroyer du regard. Moi qui étais plutôt contrarié par cette mission imprévue (même si la plupart du temps une mission se doit d'être imprévue), je trouve que la journée a bien commencé ! Disons qu'elle se termine bien, puisque il fait nuit... enfin, sur Terre (1) en tout cas.

J'aurais bien aimé débattre un peu plus sur ces « décalages horaires »... il semblerait que nous sommes tombés tout juste sur ce fameux « démon encore non identifié »...

* * *

Information... informations... c'est peu dire ! Un dossier nous a répertorié les différents lieux où se passaient ces crimes : tous se trouvaient dans la province de Tokyo. Pour une fois que ça ne traîne pas en de longues courses-poursuites et investigations... sans parler des indications (précieuses) des shinigami chargés de cette région. _Dans des endroits déserts, préférentiellement du côté des banlieues..._ Au bout du troisième quartier malfamé... Bingo !

Et PAF, en plein milieu de l'action ! Sauf que l'action, elle n'est pas très belle à regarder. Elle est même assez répugnante.

En fait, le démon en question ne se contente pas de disperser les âmes, il tue lui-même les victimes, et pas de la façon la plus propre qu'il soit. Tatsumi marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sûrement au sujet de ce qu'on voit. Le démon toujours non identifié à la vague forme d'une bestiole à tête et pattes antérieures de crocodile, le reste de lion, et les pattes postérieures possèdent des sabots... sans parler de la crinière de lion, couverte de sang d'ailleurs. La « créature » dévore littéralement sa victime, méticuleusement et dans un ordre certainement symbolique. Je suppose que nous sommes arrivés au début du carnage... elle n'a laissé que le cœur qui s'est enflammé pour s'évaporer sans laisser de traces. Le démon tourne sa tête reptilienne vers l'âme qui flotte juste là où se trouvait son corps, dix minutes plus tôt... je me rends compte alors que c'est un tout jeune adolescent qui ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans... De plus, aucune des victimes de ce démon ne dépassait les vingt ans. Ça fait mal de savoir qu'actuellement beaucoup meurent encore à cet âge-là... le démon rugit si fort que Tatsumi et moi avons cru que nos tympans vrillaient une dernière fois avant d'éclater. L'âme s'effaçait lentement... s'entourant d'une traînée rouge qui semblait être absorbée par le ciel noir.

- Il bannit l'âme... murmure Tatsumi.

J'acquiesce de la tête... et je fais la boulette du jour. Comme quoi, si ce n'est pas Tsuzuki, c'est moi. Nous sommes adossés contre un mur d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Donc qui dit « désaffecté », dit « branlant »... qui dit « branlant », dit sur le point de s'effondrer. Manque de pot, ou mauvais et très sale coup des puissances supérieures, il a fallu que je pose la main sur un coin qui s'est complètement détaché du mur friable dans un concert de bruits de chute pas particulièrement discret. Tatsumi me lance le regard le plus noir qu'il m'avait jusque là envoyé. Je lui souris, penaud, priant pour que la bête n'aie rien entendu.

Peine perdue, le démon se retourne brusquement du côté de notre cachette. Hum... deux boîtes de friandises qu'il a songé à ce moment-là : « chouette deux âmes supplémentaires ! ». Il se dirige lentement vers nous... Tatsumi n'attend pas de se faire dévorer, il invoque déjà les ombres.

La traînée rouge semble s'être figée dans l'air puis commence à faire le chemin inverse, la forme réapparaît... la bête s'immobilise et rugit de nouveau. Cette fois je peux dire adieu à mes tympans ! Il se retourne vers l'âme et a la bonne surprise de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à la place. D'où nous sommes, je peux dire que c'est une femme : taille fine, élancée, et de longs cheveux... mais avec l'obscurité, c'est à peine si je peux voir mieux. Les ombres autour de mon équipier disparaissent, ce dernier comprenant que la bête a eu le bon goût de nous délaisser pour la nouvelle venue.

Celle-ci prononce un mot et quelque chose de gigantesque apparaît derrière elle. Un quelque chose que nous identifions comme étant un shikigami... un seul mot sans montrer le moindre effort de concentration pour appeler un shikigami qui apparaît aussi vite ? Bizarre... à première vue, le shikigami est vert, le corps démesurément long sans forme bien distincte. Il fonce droit sur le démon qui tremble littéralement face à lui. Le shikigami s'enroule autour de lui qui au passage a grandi de quelques dizaines de mètres, le serre à l'étouffer, et finalement le tue.

Derrière le shikigami vainqueur, la femme le rappelle près d'elle, rassurant l'âme de l'adolescent tout à fait terrorisé, en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Le jeune homme lui offre un sourire bien faible mais apaisé. Quelqu'un d'autre la rejoint, un shinigami cette fois, et s'en va avec la jeune âme. La femme se tourne à présent vers nous et se rapproche.

Maintenant je la distingue mieux que tout à l'heure. Elle est plutôt petite de taille, disons 1m65, ses cheveux m'ont l'air assez foncés... la lumière que diffuse le shikigami (qui n'a toujours pas de forme à proprement parler) nous révèle les noisettes qui lui servent d'iris. Bon sang j'ai déjà vu cette tête ! D'abord, elle n'est absolument pas japonaise, ça saute aux yeux ! Mais pas occidentale, non plus. Une sorte de mélange, qui peut la faire passer pour un peu toutes les nationalités européennes, nord-américaines, sud-américaines, voire plus. Le nez est un peu fort mais admirablement proportionnel au visage, ce qui ne gâche rien d'ailleurs. Les sourcils sont bien noirs et bien anguleux, tracés à la perfection. Le teint mat... qui pourrait nous faire dire qu'elle est soit bien pâle, soit bien bronzée... suivant le type qu'on lui donnerait. Le visage est légèrement rond, mais les traits sont fins. Si c'est effectivement une shinigami (2), elle a dû le devenir bien jeune. Sûr ! Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part !

Elle incline la tête en souriant, se moquant presque de nos têtes d'ahuris... enfin, je parle pour moi, Tatsumi-san ne laisse absolument rien transparaître. Dommage. Puis elle jette un coup d'œil derrière elle.

- Oh... c'était vous qui vous en chargiez ?

- D'un certain point de vue, oui, siffle Tatsumi.

- Ah, bah... _Sorry_ les gars, mais Siris s'en est chargé.

- J'ai vu ça...

Wow, déjà le grand froid entre eux. Record battu.

- Et qui êtes vous ? s'enquiert froidement Tatsumi.

- Hind...

- Hind tout court ?

- Hind tout court, fait-elle.

Hind... c'est bien joli comme nom...

- Vous ne faites pas partie des shinigamis japonais, fit-il remarquer.

- Absolument pas ! Wow, quelle perspicacité, vous m'éblouissez !

- Votre maîtrise de la langue est remarquable, j'ajoute.

- J'ai vécu un petit bout de temps au Japon, répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Et j'aime beaucoup ce pays d'ailleurs...

- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que vous faites dans un district qui ne vous concerne pas, coupe-t-il.

- Le démon que vous cherchiez n'avait pas à se trouver au Japon. Et comme il vous est inconnu, mes supérieurs ont jugé nécessaire de m'envoyer chez vous. Mais peut-être que vous faire bouffer par un démon d'un autre continent vous branche.

Du tac au tac... j'adore ce genre de personnalité chez les femmes ! Surtout face à Tatsumi... ça peut faire des étincelles !

- Tatsumi, je crois qu'on pourrait au moins remercier cette jeune demoiselle de nous avoir prêté main forte, non ?

Histoire d'être un peu plus galant que Monsieur Iceberg. Mon équipier grogne encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible...

- A votre tour de vous présenter, lance Hind. J'aimerais connaître ceux que j'ai sauvés !

- Voici Tatsumi Seiichirou... et je me nomme Watari Yutaka.

- Enchantée...

- Siris est...

- Un de mes shikigamis... et l'homme qui est venu tout à l'heure est mon équipier, Senmei.

- Le démon de tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hind reprend un air grave... extrêmement sérieux, qui change carrément son visage si prompt à sourire... je commence enfin à comprendre.

- On l'appelle la Dévoreuse d'Âmes... une créature mythique dans l'Antique civilisation d'Egypte. Elle engloutissait le cœur du défunt lors de la « Pesée de l'âme », si le cœur pesait plus lourd que la Plume de la Justice. Mais ce démon là est différent... il mange le corps du mort et délaisse le cœur aux ténèbres... ce qui a pour effet d'égarer l'âme. Sans sépulture, sans corps, l'âme erre sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. Enfin, selon le mythe égyptien...

- Et les autres âmes ?

- Avec la mort de la Dévoreuse, elles retrouvent le chemin de la Terre, Senmei se charge de les rapatrier.

Tatsumi fronce les sourcils...

- Pourquoi Konoe a-t-il donc voulu qu'on y aille, chuchote-t-il.

Hind lui fait de nouveau un grand sourire... celui d'une gamine qui vient de gagner à son jeu. Ça commence à me revenir...

- Peut-être qu'il voulait que je te rencontre une deuxième fois...

Elle répond ça en me regardant. Ces yeux noisette... bon sang je me souviens maintenant ! C'était il y a deux ans... peut-être plus. Mais bien sûr, Hind... pour quelqu'un qui m'avait franchement marqué, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la reconnaître.

- On va mettre ça sur le compte de la situation particulière, et du mauvais éclairage... fait-elle comme lisant dans mes pensées, puis elle s'explique. Rien qu'à voir ta tête, c'est facile de deviner...

Il y a comme un grondement sourd, provenant, j'en suis sûr, du shikigami vert. Hind retient un rire.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une lumière verte peut tout montrer, Siris ? Au lieu de grogner, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi...

Siris grogne encore une fois, ou plutôt gronde, puis disparaît. Tatsumi se tourne vers moi... c'est étrange, vu son air, on dirait presque que j'ai fait une bêtise.

- Il serait peut-être temps de me mettre au parfum.

- Si on retournait à l'Enma-Cho ? je lui propose innocemment. Et tu viens aussi Hind...

- Avec plaisir...

Tatsumi plisse les yeux, mais ne dit rien, il hoche la tête et nous partons. Je n'ai pas besoin de guider Hind, elle connaît le chemin. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle deviendrait un jour shinigami, même si quelque chose la retenait dans le monde des vivants. Sans parler de l'histoire pas possible qu'il y a eu quand elle est morte... Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Ah oui ! Quelque chose se rapprochant du fait qu'elle était morte plus tôt que prévu, et qu'il fallait attendre deux semaines avant de la confier à qui de droit. A la fin, quand tout s'était arrangé, on avait bien ri...

* * *

Arrivés à destination, nous sommes allés voir Konoe Kachou... bon d'accord... disons (honnêtement) que Tatsumi nous a presque traînés dans son bureau, où nous avons trouvé aussi le Comte (comme par hasard...). Tant que Tsuzuki n'est pas là, on ne risque pas d'entendre deux ou trois petites choses, ma foi, bien désespérantes...

En voyant ceux qui se trouvent devant nous, Hind fait une moue de gamine... tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable... chez une gamine en tout cas. Ayant « la vingtaine bien sonnée » (c'est ce qu'elle dit), cette expression pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui... à peu près le même résultat qu'avec Tsuzuki.

- Oh punaise... moi qui croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient démissionner avec les déboires qu'ils ont eus avec moi, soupire-t-elle.

- Ne ramenez pas tout à vous Hind-san, il y a pire que vous, soyez-en certaine, lance le Comte.

- Sans blague ! J'aimerais faire connaissance avec ce pire que moi ! s'exclame Hind avec un entrain plus que feint.

Long silence... Regards de travers... Hind capitule finalement.

- Très bien... qu'est-ce qui se passe...

- Premièrement que faisiez-vous là-bas, vous êtes chargée d'un autre pays, non ? s'impatiente Konoe Kachou.

- Oh non... je vais pas encore le répéter...

- Hind-san... je peux très bien aller révéler les bêtises que vous avez faites ici, avant même d'être shinigami. Et vu le genre de bêtises, cela risque de ternir légèrement votre réputation, chez vous, menace Konoe.

Du chantage... bah voyons... Hind soupire et répète exactement ce qu'elle nous a dit un quart d'heure plus tôt. On ne peut pas voir le visage du Comte, mais je parie qu'il est aussi surpris et décontenancé par l'explication, que Konoe.

- Hum... deuxièmement, que faites-vous seule, sans partenaire ?

- Il est allé chercher les autres âmes bannies. Ce qui va prendre un sacré bout de temps, parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'au Japon que la Dévoreuse sévissait. Un chiffre ? Disons... une cinquantaine de pays, sinon plus.

- Donc votre mission s'arrête ici.

- Non... elle va revivre encore une fois, contredit-elle en soupirant. C'est ce qui nous a surpris au début, il y a un an. Nous avons dû la détruire trois fois avec ce soir, elle va vivre une quatrième fois. D'après nos experts, la Dévoreuse s'est échappée de sa prison avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'assez puissant, et qui lui a octroyé un nombre de résurrections limité. Neuf... comme pour un chat.

- C'est simple, suffit de la tuer neuf fois.

- On ne peut pas... la tuer une neuvième fois c'est lui permettre d'être immortelle. Nous n'avons pas encore résolu ce problème, mais on y travaille. Ça vous satisfait comme réponse ? Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

- Non, non, non... si la Dévoreuse réapparaît, elle sévira peut-être de nouveau au Japon. Et aucun de nos shinigamis n'a pu en venir à bout. Apparemment vous êtes la seule que nous connaissons à pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Elle ne reviendra pas avant une semaine, croyez-moi...

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on discute un peu ensemble ? je lui lance. Ça fait quand même deux ans, non ?

Hind me regarde bizarrement puis sourit. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Tatsumi se tendre légèrement... je vais bientôt battre mon record personnel si je continue.

- C'est demandé si gentiment, fait-elle en riant.

La discussion est close, nous sortons enfin du bureau, et Tatsumi n'arrête pas de jeter des regards méfiants sur Hind, limite haineux. Ça fait presque plaisir à voir ! Au bout de cinq minutes, il grogne quelque chose et s'en va direction son bureau, prétextant des dossiers à finir. On se retrouve à deux, à vagabonder dans les couloirs et autres lieux de l'Enma-Cho.

Une sorte de fusée brune aux yeux améthyste file droit sur nous... nous avons tout juste le temps de s'écarter de son passage... puis un missile blond aux yeux émeraude lui emboîte le pas lui hurlant je ne sais quelle menace de mort... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire... Tatsumi avait raison, j'ai parlé trop vite, deux jours c'est bien trop long pour Tsuzuki. Allez savoir ce qu'il a encore imaginé ! Je me tourne vers Hind... son visage affiche une expression alarmée, presque effrayée... non, en fait c'est bien plus fort que ça. C'est comme si quelque chose lui faisait mal... au plus profond d'elle. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour ressentir cette détresse presque palpable.

- Hi... Hisoka ? murmure-t-elle.

Je suis sur le point de lui demander comment elle le connaît quand je me souviens d'une dernière chose à son sujet... de quelque chose qui lie un peu Hisoka à elle : Muraki Kazutaka. Et je me maudis silencieusement de lui avoir proposé de rester un peu ici... Finalement j'aurais fait deux boulettes dans la journée.

- Hind... tu viens ?

- Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu...

- A seize ans.

- Ah...

Je lui propose de penser à autre chose...

- Ok... dis-moi, tu foires toujours autant tes expériences ? relance-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Aux dernières nouvelles... mais un jour, j'y arriverais !

- Et bien, appelle-moi si tu y arrives, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Et on se lance dans un ancien débat sur l'utilité douteuse de mes expériences... débat abandonné depuis deux ans.

**Fin POV Watari.**

* * *

A suivre !

Yoohoohooo ! Un chapitre en deux heures !

**Hisoka** : Oh misère... je la vois venir !

**Gojyo** : On vous avez prévenus qu'elle était particulièrement cinglée ! Faut pas vous plaindre !

Alors, c'était comment ? Dites-le en reviews, j'aimerais savoir si je dois changer, si c'est trop loin de Yami. Aussi : j'suis à court d'inspiration pour le titre, vous pouvez toujours proposez un titre que le chapitre vous inspire. Les prochains, pas de panique, je ne vous infligerai pas cette corvée !

1) C'est juste mon avis, mais je pense que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon sur Terre et dans l'au-delà...

2) Le féminin existe pour shinigami ?


	2. Ah la Jeunesse !

Titre : Liens qui nous unissent...

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Yaoi ultra léger parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Sinon, à part des scènes légèrement sanglantes, rien de hard, que de l'allégé ! Faut penser à la ligne aussi ! Y a aussi un peu d'humour... Y aura aussi et normalement du POV d'un peu n'importe qui... ça reste à décider.

Base : Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer : Je veux Hisoka et Tsuzuki à moi toute seule !!!!!!!! Par contre Hind, Senmei et Siris sont ma propriété, à moi seule !

Sages paroles de môa : J'ai dit du léger yaoi... en fait je vais me servir de Hind pour en faire, même si c'est une femme... vous verrez bien pourquoi.

Résumé : Lors d'une mission, Tatsumi et Watari rencontrent une étrange personne qui a déjà fait leur boulot. L'inconnue se trouve être un shinigami, qui n'est pas si inconnue de Watari. Je crois que j'en ai dit assez... ou trop même.

Couple : Watari X Tatsumi en premier plan pour l'instant.

En place pour la fanfic !

**Tsuzuki** jetant un coup d'œil à la page vide : Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! Tu écris sur nous maintenant ? Et Saiyuki, SDA, CCS et le reste ?

**Mellyna** : Bah j'ai décidé de m'y mettre maintenant.

**Tsuzuki** : Je dois m'en faire ?

**Mellyna** (regard étrange vers Hisoka) : Non, non...

Avertissement : Finalement, j'ai décidé que ce serait du AU, qui peut se situer à peu près n'importe quand... Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé... alors désolée pour les éventuelles boulettes !

Réponses aux reviews.

Gomen nasai mina san ! /excuse à la Shibonu (je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça, la gamine de Love Hina)/ Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, alors j'update ce chapitre au passage enfin corrigé... bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose...

Merci pour les encouragements, **Yaonne San **! Pour ce qui est du devenir de Hisoka dans la fanfic... avec le temps t'as dû remarquer que je torture préférentiellement mes personnages... mais cette fois je risque de faire une petite exception... plutôt un ajout... M'enfin, tu verras bien !

Mais ne t'inquiète pas **Yuki-chan**... Hisoka ne sera pas vraiment torturé. Je suis une jeune fille en bonne santé mentale, avec l'esprit très bien tourné, je ne vois la vie qu'en rose bonbon et bleu pastel. KRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAACK, KRABOUM... bruit d'explosion du détecteur de mensonges...

**Tsuzuki** : Ôo"

Merci d'aimer mon projet de Tatsumi/Watari... pour ce qui est du Hisoka/Tsuzuki... faudra que je réfléchisse aux quand et comment. Pour le moment, j'espère que la suite aura tes faveurs.

A ton tour **SeaGull**, d'entre les membres de cette belle espèce d'ovipares volants le seul piaf qui connaisse la Jedi cinglée de ... Bah, à part ce que je t'ai dit par mail... je répète un peu... Primo : Tatsumi jaloux ? Vois dans ce chapitre... tu as ta réponse ! Et ravie que monsieur l'Iceberg « c'est moi qui ai fait couler le Titanic » ait grâce à tes yeux... Deusio : j'aimerais quand même un peu verstehen le « parce que là tu peux pas me dire "je suis limite savant fou" comme tu me dis "je suis encore jeune d'esprit" pour m'expliquer pourquoi ça passe si bien » même si je sens poindre le bout de son nez à ma comprenette qui m'a légèrement fait défaut ces semaines. Tercio : Tu sais ce que je pense de la moyenne nationale en France ?! Qu'ils élargissent un peu plus leurs échantillons, tu verras qu'elle remontra en flèche à 1m70... moi aussi je fais 1m63... Eh ben, la suite tu veux ? La suite tu as ? Elle te plait ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ah la jeunesse...** (Ah les sales gosses !)

Hind caressait la tête du rapace perché non loin du plan de travail de son maître. La chouette se laissa faire, heureuse d'être autant appréciée.

- Allez ! Dis-moi tout... c'est quoi ta dernière trouvaille ? railla Hind.

Puis elle posa les coudes chacun sur les épaules du scientifique. Hind regardait avec amusement l'écran d'ordinateur devant eux. Watari secoua la tête.

- Pas question, la dernière fois il a suffi que je te le dise pour qu'elle rate complètement !

- Watari... c'est tellement plus simple de dire la vérité... elles ratent toutes complètement !

- Faux ! La potion qui servait à échanger les personnalités a fait ses preuves ! contredit Watari avec satisfaction.

- Eh ben, les pauvres... qui en a fait les frais ?

Watari fit mine de réfléchir, puis avec un sourire malicieux, énuméra les cobayes.

- Tatsumi-san, Tsuzuki, Saya, un des Gushoshin et Hisoka.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez de problèmes comme ça ?

- Ça je veux bien le croire... mais le fait de voir Tatsumi-san dans le corps d'un Gushoshin et en train de sermonner Watari, nous a quelque peu consolé ! répondit une jeune voix.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent en même temps vers la porte ouverte où se tenait un jeune garçon, un adolescent blond aux magnifiques yeux verts.

- La porte était ouverte, j'ai tapé mais aucun de vous n'a daigné me répondre, fit-il avec humeur.

Le scientifique s'excusa.

- Pour me faire pardonner, viens... je te présente une amie...

Hisoka s'approcha hésitant, et redoutant l'inévitable vague de sentiments nouveaux de l'inconnue qui l'atteindrait dès qu'il serait trop près d'elle. Mais quand ils se firent face, le jeune garçon s'étonna de ne ressentir que très peu de choses, comme de petites phrases que l'on chuchoterait, si bas qu'au bout d'une demi-minute il n'y prêta plus du tout attention.

- Hisoka, voici Hind... Hind, voici Kurosaki Hisoka.

Le jeune garçon fit un léger signe de tête en réponse au lumineux sourire de la jeune fille... il restait méfiant, sentant que la jeune fille cachait quelque chose rien qu'à entendre les voix qui semblaient émaner d'elle. Voyant la petite résistance d'Hisoka, Hind décida de s'expliquer.

- Si tu ne sens rien de particulier, c'est parce que sachant que tu es empathe, je refoule mes sentiments. Et comme ça, y a pas de problème !

- Et comment vous savez que j'ai cette capacité, s'enquit-il froidement.

Comprenant que Hind s'était faite piéger alors qu'elle ne voulait apparemment pas en dire plus pour l'instant, Watari détourna l'attention du jeune shinigami.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Hisoka ?

Avec un dernier regard froid envers la jeune fille, Hisoka se tourna vers le scientifique.

- Tsuzuki voudrait manger un morceau, il te propose de nous accompagner pour se faire pardonner d'avoir fait exploser la photocopieuse... répondit Hisoka en soupirant.

Hind ne put empêcher son rire de fuser, mais se reprit rapidement en voyant le regard sombre de l'adolescent sur elle...

- Il est insatiable... y a pas deux heures qu'on a mangé ! Il est tuant !

- Certains savent apprécier les choses simples de la vie.

- Laisse-moi rire... grognèrent à l'unisson Hisoka et Hind.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, interloqués. Watari les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Oui... bon. On y va ? Il se trouve que moi aussi j'ai un petit creux, fit-il en éteignant l'ordinateur.

Watari eut le temps de se lever, de changer de blouse et de passer un long manteau, Hind et Hisoka se jugeaient toujours du regard.

- A mon avis, manger un morceau vous adoucira le caractère à tous les deux... Allez, venez !

* * *

- Alors comme ça vous venez d'Egypte ! fit le shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste, tout en fourrant une cuillérée de spaghettis dans sa bouche. Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes au Japon ?

Sur les conseils de Watari, tous avaient opté (en tout cas Watari, Tsuzuki et un peu Hind) pour un restaurant italien, et donc ils se retrouvèrent à cinq, attablés dans un coin au calme.

- Disons que ces derniers temps des démons parviennent à s'échapper de leurs dimensions sans grande peine alors qu'ils y sont enfermés depuis des millénaires, répondit pensivement Hind en faisant tournoyer sa fourchette. Ils sèment la panique partout où ils passent, dans les cinq continents, chez nous et même dans la dimension de nos shikigamis. Au début c'était marrant, il y avait juste des jardins piétinés, un peu de terre retournée, mais quand le bâtiment principal a commencé à être la cible de leurs attaques, on s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps de réagir plus sérieusement. C'est qu'ils sont farceurs, nos démons...

- Et l'autre ?

- La Dévoreuse d'Âme nous a un peu ouvert les yeux sur la gravité de la situation. Surtout quand elle nous a avoué, la première fois qu'on s'est chargée d'elle, qu'une personne l'avait aidée à s'échapper, comme avec les autres démons. Mais là... elle semble s'acharner sur ce pays, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque résurrection, la plupart de ses forfaits se déroulaient ici, même si on a dû la pister à travers la planète. Elle m'énerve... elle est têtue comme une mule et fait tout pour accélérer son immortalité.

- Toujours pas de solution ?

- Oui et non... un seul shikigami peut en venir à bout, mais il est impossible de l'invoquer, il est trop puissant. Celui qui l'invoque perd toute son énergie, jusqu'à en mourir.

- C'est joyeux dis-moi.

Hind acquiesça lentement de la tête, plongée dans le contenu de son assiette. Hisoka n'en démordait pas : cette fille cachait quelque chose, et en plus elle le connaissait. Tsuzuki ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du comportement antipathique de son équipier vis-à-vis de la shinigami. Pour une fois qu'il en rencontrait un d'un autre continent ! Quant à Tatsumi, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas l'admettre, l'arrivée de Hind à l'Enma-Cho et sa sympathie visible avec Watari, ressemblaient plutôt à une intrusion entre lui et son équipier. D'ailleurs, Hisoka avec son empathie, aurait pu jurer avoir ressenti de la jalousie de sa part. Jaloux de Hind. Voici ce qui le dérida un peu pour le reste de la journée.

De son côté, la jeune fille repensait aux questions éventuelles du jeune shinigami et à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre. Senmei le lui avait rabâché toutes les fois où ils se retrouvaient au Japon à la poursuite du démon... En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne pouvait lui dire grand-chose. Sans le savoir, les sentiments se firent légèrement plus forts, au point que Hisoka parvint à les percevoir.

_« Tristesse. »_

_« Douleur. »_

_« Trahison. »_

À cela, s'ajoutaient quelques brides de souvenirs, ce que de simples mots ne pouvaient expliquer. Hisoka fronça les sourcils en découvrant les souvenirs qui lui étaient parvenus. Voyant qu'elle avait relâché son attention, Hind s'empressa de reprendre contenance.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la table... Tsuzuki toussota, légèrement embarrassé par le long silence radio. Brusquement Hind releva la tête et se retourna.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hum... ? Non, non... tout va bien...

Hind s'excusa distraitement... et se replongea dans son assiette, mais visiblement l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

Hind contourna une rue et se retrouva du côté de la sortie de service du restaurant.

- Quoi encore ?! souffla-t-elle énervée.

Sans crier gare, un homme d'âge mûr apparut juste derrière elle, l'air pas franchement content.

- Tu as encore baissé ta garde ! Ou alors était-ce une de tes idées délirantes pour désobéir aux ordres ? gronda l'homme.

- T'es vraiment parano, toi !

Le « parano » en question fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerais que tu te retrouves à ma place, tiens ! Senmei, j't'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie... y a pas moyen d'échapper à ses questions, je dois lui répondre ! Et puis je m'étais jurée de l'aider...

Senmei croisa les bras, peu convaincu par l'explication de sa protégée.

- Et j'ai l'impression que cette affaire avec le démon a un rapport avec lui... et aussi Muraki.

- Bah voyons...

- T'es pas obligé de me croire ! s'indigna Hind, vexée. Je te parle d'intuition, moi ! Mais c'est vrai... l'intuition est féminine, les hommes n'y comprennent rien.

- C'est bon Hind, je te taquinais, c'est tout... je m'inquiète pour toi, tu dois comprendre ça, non ?

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour tout...

L'homme grimaça...

- C'est en m'inquiétant tout le temps que je suis devenu mentor...

Hind bouda, faisant grogner son équipier et mentor.

- Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?

- J'n'étais déjà pas vraiment adulte d'après ma mère, répliqua-t-elle.

- ... t'as raison... pourquoi changer ? soupira son ami.

La shinigami le gratifia de son plus beau sourire d'enfant. Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais il fut rapidement brisé par l'aîné.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y ait un lien entre Muraki et le démon ?

Hind haussa les épaules, sans grande conviction.

- Je sais pas trop... c'est juste une impression, mais elle est si forte ! En fait je sens comme la présence de Muraki dès que je suis proche du démon...

Senmei s'approcha de sa protégée de nouveau assaillie par de désagréables souvenirs, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire encourageant. La jeune fille le regarda avec curiosité.

- Ne te focalise pas sur le négatif, conseilla-t-il.

- Si tu pouvais te mettre ne serait-ce qu'une journée à ma place...

- Oh non merci ! s'exclama son équipier. Je n'arrive déjà pas à supporter dix minutes le sale caractère de Siris... sans façon.

Hind se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, mais laissa tout de même échapper un petit gloussement. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille remerciait encore et encore le Ciel d'avoir un tel ami comme partenaire. Quelqu'un qui faisait et ferait tout pour la comprendre et l'aider... même s'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

- J'aimerais juste que cette histoire se termine au plus vite... murmura-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire : trouver un super shinigami pour l'appeler ?

- Non... à la rigueur quand on y réfléchit de plus près, ce problème-là n'est pas si grave que ça...

- Parle pour toi ! grogna Senmei. Ce n'est pas toi qui parcours toute la province de Tokyo pour retrouver les âmes égarées.

Hind ne releva pas... et poursuivit.

- ... non, je parlais de Muraki...

- Ah bon...

La shinigami se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte amicale de Senmei.

- Faut que j'y aille...

* * *

Hisoka soupira en sortant du restaurant... supporter les pensées des autres clients était tout à fait éreintant. Heureusement ses amis avaient eu le bon réflexe de retenir au mieux leurs sentiments durant le repas. Hind sortit à son tour, les mains dans les poches, pensive depuis une dizaine de minutes. L'adolescent voulut profiter du fait qu'il n'y eut personne dans les parages, pour lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis deux heures, quand il entendit derrière lui des voix et des pas se rapprochant de lui. Se retournant, il tomba nez à nez sur Hind... qui pilla sur place, aussi médusée que Hisoka.

- Ooooops, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Nani...

Seulement, ce n'était pas Hind... l'adolescent fit demi tour pour faire face à... une autre Hind, quelque peu embêtée. Un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux noirs, qui se tenait derrière l'autre Hind, soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Oh non... j'aurais dû m'en douter... je me suis payé un de ses doubles. Hind !! Quand vas-tu te décider à devenir adulte !! gronda-t-il.

Hind, ou plutôt les Hind grimacèrent, penaudes, face à la colère contenue de leur équipier.

- Désolée... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, marmonna l'une d'elles.

Derrière eux, Tsuzuki fit irruption... mais ne vit qu'une seule Hind avec Hisoka.

- Ah vous êtes là... vous venez tous les deux ?

- On arrive, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes filles.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste cilla... une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de remarquer une personne qui aurait très bien pu être la jumelle de Hind ou son clone. Les « clones » échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'est quoi ce bazar ? s'enquit Tsuzuki. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Il se passe qu'elle nous fait encore une crise de régression, grogna Senmei.

L'homme se tourna vers la jeune fille la plus proche de lui.

- Toi, disparais, hors de ma vue ou je me fâche ! menaça-t-il.

- Et je vais où ?

- Là où tu te trouvais avant...

Le double, avec un pauvre sourire, s'effaça lentement puis disparut complètement, laissant seule la vraie Hind affronter la colère grandissante de Senmei. Hind entortillait frénétiquement ses doigts, étrangement et soudainement fascinée par les motifs que formaient le gravier et le bitume...

- Franchement, je me demande ce qui me retient de te laisser de débrouiller toute seule dans ce pays ?!

- C'n'est pas comme si tu me laissais complètement seule... risqua-t-elle, la tête baissée.

- J'ai vu ça, merci !

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? s'énerva Hisoka. Comment ça se fait qu'il avait deux Hind ?!

Senmei soupira... tentant de digérer la récidive de sa coéquipière... ce fut finalement Hind qui s'expliqua.

- En fait... Je peux me dédoubler autant de fois que je le souhaite... c'était un de mes doubles.

- Ubiquité ? s'enquit Tsuzuki.

Hind hocha la tête.

- C'est une des conséquences de ce que je suis devenue... c'est très pratique vous savez ?!

- Pour m'énerver ainsi que tout l'Amenty (1), c'est sûr que c'est pratique !!

Tatsumi et Watari les rejoignirent peu après... Ils virent les mines étonnées, exaspérées, ou mi amusée mi désolée des autres.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Watari.

- Euh... rien, rien ! s'empressa de répondre Hind. Senmei, je crois que tu as d'autres âmes à retrouver, non ?

Le shinigami égyptien fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça... sans un mot il s'éclipsa, non sans avoir jeté un regard lourd de menaces vers Hind. Cette dernière se détendit après son départ...

- Y a un problème ?

- Ben, disons que je me suis encore attirée les foudres de Senmei et que à mon retour je vais l'entendre... ou plutôt, qu'on va l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai envoyé un de mes doubles, parler à Senmei, pendant que j'étais avec vous expliqua-t-elle.

- Hind peut se dédoubler comme bon lui semble, ajouta Hisoka.

D'abord surpris par la nouvelle, Watari retint ensuite un petit rire... encore deux histoires du genre et le duo Tsuzuki/Hind pourrait voir le jour. Hind resta silencieuse un long moment, légèrement angoissée par son retour chez elle et la perspective de nouvelles remontrances de la part de son équipier.

- Bon si on rentrait ? proposa Tsuzuki essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui... j'ai du travail...

* * *

To be continued... et j'espère mieux que cette... cette... chose que j'ai osé nommer chapitre.

**Hind** : Là je suis d'accord, j'ai l'air de quoi, là-dedans ? A part me faire passer pour une gamine, gâtée pourrie jusqu'à l'os et qui ne fait qu'embêter son monde...

**Mellyna** : Le premier chapitre ne te suffit pas ? Tu as fait une sacrée entrée d'après certains...

**Senmei** : A mon avis, elle parle d'autre chose... et je suis d'accord, je ne vais pas passer mes journées entières à lui crier dessus !

**Mellyna** : Non, non, rassure-toi... (Regard pas très rassurant)

(1) Dans la mythologie Egyptienne, si je me souviens bien de l'orthographe et du nom, l'Amenty est l'Enfer pour les damnés qui ont échoué lors de l'épreuve de la Pesée de l'Ame. Je ne me souviens plus du nom qu'ils donnaient à l'équivalent de notre Paradis, mais dès que je le trouverai, je remplacerai le nom... mes livres sont un peu n'importe où...

Désolée !! Ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, on voit juste que Hind est un cas aussi désespéré que notre shinigami aux yeux violets. Pour la description complète de Senmei, je ne suis pas parvenue à l'incruster. On l'aura en pièces détachées...

On apprend quelques petites choses, mais le plus important reste à venir, c'est surtout un chapitre de transition. Et je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour le clôturer... Et puis, c'est vrai quoi ! Faut les faire bosser ces bétareadeurs, non ? Mais après on se demande pourquoi ils commencent à exiger une paye... à la faute.


	3. Le Chant de la Faucheuse

Titre: Liens qui nous unissent…

Auteur: Mellyna Yanou

Genre: Shônen ai malgré les apparences…il est prévu, euh… je ne sais pas pour quand. Scènes sanglantes bien dans l'esprit de Yami d'après ma bêta… POV plus que probable.

Base: Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: Je veux Hisoka et Tsuzuki !!!!!!!! Hind et Senmei, ainsi que leurs shikigamis respectifs sont à moi seule !

Sages paroles de môa: Comme le dit si bien ma bêtalectrice «Trop de carotte rend trop aimable»… je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais ce n'est pas grave!

**Hisoka**: Et tu nous déranges pour ce genre de citations?

**Mellyna**: Pourquoi, tu préfères un «Oyez! Oyez! Gentes Dames et Gentes Damoiseaux, ceci est un deathfic!»?

Résumé : On va évoluer dans le résumé… Donc POV Hind, torturage d'esprit (pas trop quand même) et puis vous verrez… Hind commence à se poser des questions, et Tatsumi à devenir légèrement vert…

Couple: Watari X Tatsumi très discret. Ben oui, les petites pierres font les grandes rivières. Un jour, vous verrez, je ferai un vrai yaoi!!! Petit Padawan deviendra Grand Maître Jedi…

**Watari**: Tu es d'humeur philosophique ou je me trompe?

**Mellyna**: Ben une Fille Mab sur le Forum Move and Be m'a dit à juste titre que les cours de philosophie sont indispensables… alors je m'y mets!

**Hind**: Planquons-nous…

Avertissement: Finalement, j'ai décidé que ce serait du AU, qui peut se situer à peu près n'importe quand… Ben, je disais plus haut que ça allait être guère joli dans les descriptions. Enfin bon, y a rien de vraiment écoeurant…

Réponses aux reviews.

Ah!!!! Mon goéland préféré, piaf au style et à la syntaxe magnifiques (ça se dit?), le seul de son espèce à connaître une Jedi cinglée (moi), j'ai nommé **SeaGull Chan**! Je me répète un peu non? Enfin c'est pas grave, parce que pour moi, Piaf SeaGull Chan (jusqu'ici, pas de problèmes) JC (Jésus Christ… non je blague… Jedi Cinglée) comme revieweuse qui reviewe plus vite que son ombre, excusez du peu… sinon à part ça répondons à la review… Jalousie? Jaloux le Tatsumi? Rhooooooooooo… he, he… Senmei est habitué au caractère plutôt gamin de sa coéquipière donc pas la peine de compatir ou de chercher un moyen de le consoler, c'est lui qui l'a choisi comme partenaire. Na! Lui apprendra comme ça!

**Senmei**: J'étais sûr qu'il fallait te laisser te faire bouffer par les Shikigamis de Tsuzuki… Non seulement je serais tranquille, mais en plus je n'aurais pas à exister!!

(… sourire plus que pas très rassurant de la part d'une certaine cinglée.)

**Hind**: Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent la deathfic tout à coup?

Enfin bon, la suite était dans le mail… j'espère que ça sera mieux… on ne sait jamais, des fois, quand on fera de l'enfilage de perles en médecine…

**Yuyu Chan** : Bienvenue au club des «je ressemble au nouveau personnage»… Soeur Jumelle Cachée ??? Et puis, pour les références à la civilisation égyptienne, je n'ai pas fini avec ! Y en aura plein !!! Yep ! Pour **SeaGull **ET** Yuyu Chan** : C'est bon ça va, 1m65 c'est pas petit !!! J'ai pigé… pas taper, hein ? Mais quand même, euh… Watari l'est grand, non ? Elle LUI paraît petite, non ? Ou alors j'ai un problème de perspective… à noter.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le Chant de ****la Faucheuse** (titre joyeux à souhait!)

**POV Hind **

_«Quoi?!!! Mais elle ne devait réapparaître que dans six jours!!!!!» _

_«Chaque fois elle gagne en puissance, et il lui faut moins de temps pour se régénérer…» _

_«… je sens comme la présence de Muraki dès que je suis proche du démon…» _

_«Ne te focalise pas sur le négatif…» _

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer… de fatigue? De désespoir? Abandon?

Eviter de me focaliser sur le négatif… je fais tout pour suivre ce conseil qui tient en une phrase… la première phrase que tu m'aies dite depuis qu'on se connaît. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, c'est le seul vrai conseil que tu m'aies donné en deux ans. Le seul que tu aies donné dans toute ton «existence» de _kâ_ (1). J'aimerais savoir pourquoi?

Pourquoi est-ce le seul conseil? Pourquoi ce conseil? Pourquoi seulement à moi? Oh non pitié… passez-moi ces questions pour aujourd'hui! Je ne veux pas y penser… je ne veux pas d'autres migraines, merci bien!

Voir autre chose que le côté négatif des choses… le pessimisme c'est mon truc, même si d'après nos collègues, je suis d'un optimisme débordant et d'un dynamisme plutôt éreintant, au point qu'on commence sérieusement à envier ta patience… Deux facettes? C'est moi… Deux sentiments contradictoires simultanés. C'est encore moi. Joyeuse et morose. C'est toujours moi.

Cela a toujours été ainsi, depuis ma naissance. J'ai toujours été un être contradictoire. Vivante mais morte. Présente mais déjà loin. Pleine d'avenir mais déjà à la fin.

Vivante mais morte… Vivante mais morte… Vivante mais morte… morte…

_«Déjà morte… morte à la naissance.» _

J'ai des frissons rien que d'y penser… je le savais depuis l'âge de raison, je l'avais deviné un peu avant, j'ai compris pourquoi il y a quelques années seulement. Au début je pensais vraiment qu'être shinigami résultait de mon désir de vengeance et de me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé… pour finalement me faire à l'idée que c'était pour une tout autre raison. J'étais née pour le devenir… on me destinait à l'être. Mais le pourquoi de ce destin, je ne l'ai toujours pas saisi.

Je pouvais guérir, soigner les plaies, les maladies les plus graves… un signe. Qui soigne doit mourir, car il est déjà mort… il donne la vie en puisant dans la sienne. J'ai puisé dans ma vie, pour remercier quelqu'un qui m'a trahie.

_«Œil pour œil. _

_Dent pour dent. _

_Vie pour vie. _

_Ame pour âme…» _

Arrête les dégâts Hind… tu commences à te faire peur toute seule! Et tu sais très bien que cette… cette… saleté de bestiole te flaire la peur comme un gamin peut sentir l'odeur d'une barbe à papa à cent mètres. Ta fumée de shikigami aussi… ooops! Je crois qu'il a entendu… ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si sa forme première est un nuage vaporeux vert!

Et voilà, ça recommence! Du coq à l'âne! Ou comme dirait cette chère Mâât: de Bastet à Sekhmet. Mettons cela aussi sur le compte de ma personnalité aux tendances paradoxales, et revenons à nos moutons…

- Trouve-la moi… il y a trop de monde ici.

Un grondement sourd mais pas désagréable, résonne en réponse. En deux secondes, Siris n'est plus qu'un mince filet lumineux s'effaçant doucement dans l'obscurité. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le démon. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde tout autour… une aubaine pour l'appétit pour le moins inépuisable de cette Dévoreuse qui profite un max de sa liberté. Beaucoup trop d'âmes vivantes au-delà des murs et des rues, trop pour pouvoir repérer une ombre sans aucune vie… différente de la nôtre. Celle-ci ressemble plus à des sentiments creux…

Quand je pense que trois mètres derrière cette porte près de cinq cents personnes se déhanchent sans se douter une seule seconde que l'un d'eux pourrait être la prochaine victime!

Et puis il fait trop sombre… sombre comme le soir où… non! Ne pense pas à ça!

_«Ne te focalise pas sur le négatif…» _

Ouais, c'est bien! Souviens toi de cette phrase… répète-la inlassablement! Ça passera.

J'ai bien fait d'envoyer Siris… il me l'a retrouvée en un temps record! Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir des capacités de mon premier shikigami, qu'une douleur me traverse le cerveau. J'en tombe à genoux, hébétée… jamais de toute mon existence je n'ai ressenti cela, enfin je crois. J'ai l'impression qu'on me frappe le crâne à coup de poignard. La douleur augmente d'intensité au point que même à genoux j'arrive à perdre l'équilibre, je me retrouve étalée à terre. J'ai du mal à respirer… ça tourne…

Kami-Sama… j'ai si mal… mal… mal… mal comme le jour où je suis morte…?! Rapidement la douleur s'étend aux bras, aux jambes, puis le reste du corps… un seul endroit semble épargné : le cœur.

Je ne suis pas empathe, je le sais. Je n'ai ressenti cela que lorsque je suis morte… alors pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes lèvres ont bougé, les mots sont sortis…

- Mâât… j't'en supplie…

Une traînée pourpre dans le ciel noir sans étoiles… un visage jeune et d'âge mûr à la fois, aux traits sévères mais tellement apaisants… des yeux de bronze qui me fixent avec inquiétude… une chevelure vermeille…

- Viens vite, maîtresse…

Malgré le brouillard qui commence à se fermer sur moi j'arrive à voir un éclair dans son regard… en plus de son inquiétude, il y a de la peine, de la douleur, de la pitié. Je hais que l'on me prenne en pitié, mais la sienne est tellement différente que j'en souris presque. Celle-ci a le don de calmer un peu la souffrance que j'endure…

Le bras de Mâât passe derrière mes épaules pour le soulever, l'autre m'enserre la taille pour m'éviter de tomber.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Elle élude la question comme à son habitude par un «Dépêchons-nous maîtresse! Où il sera vraiment trop tard!». Je me sens bizarrement… de la fumée… pas de corps ni de substance, juste un brouillard… très différent du moyen de transport des shinigamis. Bon sang voilà que je me mets à divaguer! Je ne m'arrêterai donc jamais?!

Je remarque que nous reprenons forme dans un petit parc plongé une obscurité que je pourrais aisément qualifier de malsaine.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Près d'elle…

- Où est Siris?

Je ne voyais aucune lueur verte autour de nous.

- Il n'a pas pu supporter…

Supporter quoi? Tout à coup je panique… la douleur a disparu brusquement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Seuls le soulagement et la sensation d'avoir la tête plus légère me rappellent que deux minutes plus tôt je souffrais vraiment le martyr.

- Vois par toi-même…

Elle m'aide à avancer un peu plus dans le parc.

Je la vois… elle est là…

Elle aussi…

J'hésite entre chanceler et tomber…

J'ai mal… si mal… mal comme le jour où je suis morte.

* * *

Je suis morte…

Pas comme tous les autres… juste méconnaissable, défigurée, mutilée… Juste?

Une tête de reptile encadrée d'une crinière empourprée de sang se tourne vers moi, alors qu'aucun son n'est sorti de ma gorge. Elle m'a sentie. Elle a sentie la vraie… elle comprend qu'elle s'est trompée de personne. Il n'empêche que je suis morte… de nouveau…

Brusquement mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter. Le shikigami de la justice m'agrippe fermement. Je l'entends chuchoter quelques mots dont le sens m'échappe. Puis elle s'adresse à moi.

- Multiplie-les… Disperse-les toutes… elle va les pourchasser une à une… c'est son but.

Malgré le vertige qui commence à me faire perdre mes repères, j'arrive à suivre ses directives. C'est tellement simple de se disperser… il suffit de s'imaginer avec toutes les formes possibles de son caractère… je suis contradictoire, ça aide.

De l'ironie… tu arrives déjà à te remettre ou alors c'est la deuxième phase du choc.

Elle… elle… cette chose a osé s'attaquer à l'une d'elles?! Elles que je considère toutes comme mes sœurs… voire mes propres filles parfois.

Elle paiera… elle va payer… maintenant. TOUT DE SUITE.

Toutes ont pu être dispersées à travers la planète, l'Amenty et même l'Enma-Cho… va chercher!

Mâât desserre son étreinte et finit par me lâcher. J'arrive à peine à tenir sur les jambes… Pas la peine d'appeler Siris, il ne pourra pas faire le poids cette fois… il ne sera plus assez fort pour les prochaines vies du démon. Mâât ne tue pas, elle juge. Horus se venge… à toi de jouer mon grand! C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui me demande de la concentration pour l'appeler…

- Etre de royauté suprême, main vengeresse de ton défunt père… viens à moi, viens me venger… viens venger l'âme de l'une de nous… (2)

Un cri perçant de rapace retentit presque en même temps qu'une colonne de lumière bleue semble ouvrir le ciel noir… Or et bleu… Royauté et force… sacrée chance d'avoir un tel shikigami! Penser à remercier Senmei une nouvelle fois…

Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de fixer Horus de la tête aux pieds quand il apparaît sous forme humaine… une kâ de ma connaissance m'a souvent comparée à un escargot. Paraît-il, j'en bave presque dès que je le vois… n'importe quoi! Un autre soupire souvent en disant que je ne pense qu'à ça… primo c'est faux je ne pense pas qu'à ça… deusio, je suis une jeune fille, c'est normal.

Vous les filles… essayez une seule fois de rester stoïque face à une chevelure noire légèrement bleutée, un regard bleu indigo rayé d'or qui transperce l'âme dès qu'il se pose sur vous… cherchant la moindre faiblesse, le plus petit défaut… Un regard royal je peux vous l'affirmer! La Dévoreuse aussi n'y résiste pas, tiens!

A peine a-t-il posé ses yeux sur elle d'un air aussi dédaigneux que majestueux… vous jurerez avoir à faire au nouveau toutou du shikigami. Elle se tasse sur le sol, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle a même couiné !! Encore un peu et elle lui lèche les pieds pour se faire pardonner…

Désolée… mais Horus est vraiment du genre rancunier… va savoir qui a déteint sur qui?

- Montre-lui ce que nous savons faire… je lance.

Un hochement de la tête et c'est parti…

* * *

Je tiens fermement l'ankh (3) contre mon cœur… je me rassure un peu comme ça… l'ankh, symbole de longévité… nous l'utilisons comme concentrateur d'énergie. Il est devenu pour les kâ celui de la puissance.

Horus se place devant moi… une sorte de contrôle réciproque s'établit… une technique que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, car c'est ce qui nous permet d'aller au-delà de nos capacités ordinaires. Non pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin, mais j'ai besoin de me venger aujourd'hui… c'est comme ça.

C'est un échange de courte durée, mais tellement enivrant quand on découvre la puissance phénoménale de la créature. Une sorte de raz-de-marée déferlant en vous sans discontinuer, allant et venant continuellement comme le sac et le ressac d'une mer déchaînée contre une falaise. Ça a de quoi rendre presque ivre… chose compréhensible, si on se rappelle que ces créatures furent à l'origine du Panthéon Egyptien.

Le démon reste pétrifié devant lui… et le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas le plus fort d'entre eux. Si notre super shikigami était invoqué, la bestiole en serait morte sur place… sauf si bien sûr elle devient immortelle, elle s'en fichera complètement…

Mais non d'une pipe arrête de penser à une catastrophe!!!!

Oooooh… Horus m'aurait-il laissé une partie de lui? Bon, c'est pas grave, on détruit encore une fois la Dévoreuse, on règlera ce problème plus tard.

Oh, si je continue je n'aurai pas fini de m'extasier sur les moindres faits et gestes d'Horus.

Sans exagérer, vaincre ce démon relèverait presque de la routine, j'ai un bref moment l'envie… non, plutôt l'absence d'envie d'en finir pour ce soir. Fatiguée? Non, même pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours Horus qui déteint sur moi, mais j'ai vraiment envie de jouer avec elle… vous savez? Comme un chat (qui n'a pas très faim) jouant avec sa souris. Oui, je sais, ce n'est absolument pas sérieux comme comportement, sachant que dix minutes plus tôt, j'ai perdu un de mes doubles, que j'en étais folle de rage… C'est sûr, que pour cela il n'y a pas d'hésitation.

Mais juste pour aujourd'hui… on lui a couru après, à peu près partout sur la planète, tout en se triturant les méninges à se demander qui avait bien pu l'aider à s'enfuir… et puis, mes seuls loisirs depuis cette chasse, consistaient à faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Senmei, et compter les écailles de Siris sous une de ses formes.

Attendez une minute…

Oh bon sang, j'ai compris! J'oubliais presque que les «dieux» avaient cette agaçante manie de tout prendre à la légère, même dans les pires situations. Ah si seulement je pouvais le… le…!

Je ne me suis pas gênée pour le penser fort, histoire que notre shikigami entende bien, très distinctement… apparemment ça a marché. Il s'est retourné une seconde, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui me passait par la tête. Je lui ai fait une drôle de tête…

Et pendant ce temps-là, le démon attendait sa sentence… perso, je ne crois que la Dévoreuse soit effrayée par la mort… plutôt par qui lui fera retrouver l'autre monde et comment. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il en sera avec Anubis…

Faut vraiment que j'en finisse avec elle, ce soir… et c'est la dernière fois que j'utilise cette technique avec Horus. La prochaine fois, il se débrouillera tout seul! Quelle prochaine fois?! Autant le faire maintenant… doucement je commence à dissiper une partie de l'esprit du shikigami…

- Charge-t-en tout seul…

J'en ai vraiment marre… marre, marre et marre…! Et cela ne fait qu'attiser ma colère… c'est avec un regard plus que détaché, que j'ai assisté à la énième disparition du démon. Ça fait combien fois au juste? Six fois? Sept?

Ça recommence… j'ai de nouveau mal au crâne, ma tête tourne… c'est à ne plus rien comprendre! Je m'assoie un moment par terre, le temps que cela passe.

_«Œil pour œil. _

_Dent pour dent. _

_Vie pour vie. _

_Ame pour âme…» _

La douleur se fait chaque seconde plus vive, le temps qui passe la rend insupportable… à quoi cela sert-il d'être mort si l'on continue d'avoir mal, de souffrir? Cherchant désespérément un moyen de calmer ou d'oublier cette douleur, je me recroqueville encore plus… et je finis par le sentir partir comme tout à l'heure…

* * *

Au lieu de retrouver le visage apaisant de Mâât qui n'est plus là depuis longtemps − d'ailleurs plus personne n'est là, plus rien, plus de parc − … c'est le noir complet qui m'accueille, comme si j'étais aveugle. J'ai dû tourner de l'œil je ne vois que ça, comme après de fortes baisses de tension. Le seul problème est que ce voile noir ne disparaît pas comme d'ordinaire. On dirait même qu'il s'accentue avec mon envie de le voir s'effacer. J'ai chaud à la tête…

Quelque chose me frôle l'épaule et continue son chemin devant moi… je peux suivre la forme floue me dépasser et traverser l'obscurité… je ne suis donc pas aveugle. Instinctivement je la suis… je suis comme attirée par elle… je dois la suivre parce que c'est pour cela que je suis dans le noir. C'est bizarre, plus j'avance, plus je me rends compte que je ne sens pas mes jambes, ni le reste de mon corps… au fait, je n'ai plus mal…

Je ne sens plus rien.

Comme morte.

A cette pensée, un frisson aurait dû me parcourir la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas et faire chemin inverse. Mais rien, même la peur que m'inspire ce mot ne m'effleure plus.

En me rapprochant de la forme dont je commence enfin à distinguer les contours, je vois enfin bien loin dans ce four, un petit point faiblement lumineux. Et je suis persuadée que je ne me trouve pas dans ce stupide tunnel sombre qui débouche sur une vive lumière… C'est autre chose, ne me demandez pas quoi.

En fait ce n'est pas nous qui allons vers cette lueur, c'est elle qui accourt à nous et finit par nous éclairer, d'abord tout doucement, puis plus intensément, tout en restant douce et apaisante.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends qui je suis aveuglément. D'après la carrure je dirai que c'est un homme, bien musclé mais pas comme ces culturistes. La peau mâte à foncée luisant sous la faible lumière… De dos je peux voir une masse étrange sur sa tête, un masque sans doute…

Oreilles pointues fièrement dressées vers le ciel, aux aguets, à l'affût du moindre bruit…

Tête noir jais et légèrement triangulaire.

Chacal du désert…

Sentinelle du Désert.

Gardien du Jugement.

«Alors c'est cela, n'est-ce pas? Je suis effectivement morte?» je m'entends demander au dieu avec une étrange sensation.

L'Embaumeur des dieux hoche lentement la tête sans se retourner. Il continue par la longue ascension d'un interminable escalier… après tout si je suis morte, qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire que ce soit long, interminable ou éternel?

Mais… combien de temps nous a-t-il fallu pour gravir une à une chacune de ces marches sablées? Une heure? Une journée? Un an? Un millénaire? Une éternité ? Il est évident que nous sommes complètement hors du temps!

Finalement nous arrivons dans une immense esplanade semée de colonnade, de morceaux de murs couverts de bas-reliefs colorés, de bassins d'où émergent des papyrus et où flottent des lotus au parfum entêtant, enivrant. Au loin se trouve un préau en pierre blanche… ils sont trois, comme dans les légendes de l'Ancien Temps, ou dans le Livre des Morts… La Mère et le Fils encadrant le Père.

Plus proche de moi, l'épreuve la plus redoutée de nos ancêtres… une petite estrade sur laquelle repose une énorme balance d'or étincelant sous un soleil qui n'est pas là. Ses plateaux vides balancent inlassablement de haut en bas, impatients d'être prochainement utiles. Sauveront-ils ou condamneront-ils pour l'éternité la prochaine âme?

Le Guide des Âmes se poste à côté de la précieuse structure, m'invitant à en faire de même. Du coin de l'œil je cherche et trouve celle qui terrifiait le plus vertueux des défunts. Tapie dans l'ombre − si cela est possible avec toute cette lumière − d'une colonne immaculée, elle attend sa pitance.

Mâât pose sa plume… un symbole que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement dans mon enfance… c'est tellement léger une plume! Comment peut-elle, à elle seule, faire pencher la balance? Comment peut-on avoir l'âme aussi légère qu'elle?

Le cœur à juger est posé sur l'autre plateau… les deux balancent encore et encore, se disputant à celui qui irait plus bas que son jumeau. La danse se fait moins fougueuse, plus lente, l'écart devient chaque seconde infime…

Stupéfaction.

Incompréhension.

«Le Jugement est rendu» déclare Anubis.

Quel jugement?

«La Pesée a été exécutée. La Justice a parlé».

Je peux néanmoins sentir une pointe d'étonnement dans cette voix désincarnée mais envoûtante qu'on attribue aux dieux. Comment cela se peut-il?

C'est tout simplement impossible… jamais il n'a été question un jour dans les ouvrages, de ce type d'anomalie.

Aucun des deux plateaux ne dépasse l'autre… placés sur une ligne parfaitement droite, comment ce Jugement peut-il être compris.

Près de moi, je l'entends grogner, souffler, s'impatienter… Anubis porte son regard derrière moi.

«Hors de notre vue Créature du Chaos (4), cette âme non plus n'est pas pour toi.»

Puis il se tourne vers moi… mais à la place de son masque animal, je vois un visage et un regard que jamais je n'aurais crû possibles. Il allait parler, certainement m'expliquer ce qu'il adviendrait de moi, mais un cri inhumain me déchire les tympans, sous la douleur je tombe à genoux.

* * *

De nouveau le manège fou m'entraîne pour un nombre indéterminé de tours.

«Allez! Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller…!»

Pardon? Vous dites, cher manège?

«Tu vas te réveiller, oui? Ou alors j'emploie les grands moyens?»

Eh! C'est bizarre, il parle comme Sen… Oh, oh! Mais C'EST Senmei. Une minute, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

«Ah, enfin! Deuxième étape maintenant, ouvre les yeux…»

Je parviens à obéir… péniblement mes paupières se relèvent… Ouch! Même aussi lentement, ça fait mal aux yeux. On reprend…

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur les lèvres de mon ami…

- Eh bien! Tu voulais vraiment nous faire croire au pire? soupire-t-il.

- J'y ai crû moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le pire… je marmonne.

- Tu es sûre?

- Je rêve ou tu te moques de moi? je réplique vivement.

Senmei tourne la tête derrière lui.

- Elle va bien… elle est même en forme!

- Tant mieux, soupire quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai la paix…

Sans se préoccuper du sale regard que je visse sur lui pendant de longues secondes, il m'aide à me remettre sur pieds. Je suis toujours dans le parc… il n'y a aucune trace de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Il y a bien sûr Senmei, mais aussi Watari et Tatsumi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux?

- Pas intéressant comme histoire, répond Watari.

- Crois-tu?

- Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Oui! Oui!

J'intercepte au passage un léger haussement du sourcil de la part de celui qu'ils nomment Tatsumi… oh? Aurai-je déclenché quelque bouton rouge sur lequel il ne faut surtout pas appuyer? Ou alors un bouton qui n'attendait que cela…

- Et toi? Où tu étais…? Je t'ai cherché partout, je n'arrivais même pas à te localiser!!

- A l'Amenty, je suis désolé, je devais y aller pour avoir plus d'informations sur elle.

- Mais puisque c'est la première fois qu'elle nous fait ce coup, comment tu peux avoir des infos?

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord? Ce n'est pas… important… coupe-t-il.

Lui, il me cache quelque chose, je le sens. Non, oubliez ça… ça se voit comme un nez au milieu du visage. C'est pas grave… j'suis trop crevée pour lui tenir rigueur de quoique ce soit encore moins rancune…

- Ce n'est pas important… mais moi pendant ce temps, j'ai perdu un des doubles! Et pas joliment je dois dire, je m'exclame.

- Je sais, c'est Mâât qui m'a prévenu…

Il a vraiment l'air peiné… pour n'être pas venu plus tôt, ou pour ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après…?

- Pas envie d'en parler… pas maintenant… là, j'ai envie de roupiller un peu et…

En fait je me souviens plus très bien de ce que j'ai dit à la fin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sentais particulièrement lourde pour mes jambes… certainement Senmei m'a-t-il rattrapée. Dans le cas contraire, si je me réveille avec un bleu ou une bosse, il entendra parler de moi cette fois!!

* * *

To be continued… Ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant, mais pas le dernier à l'être…

**Hind**: Pffffff… à part me faire passer pour une pessimiste, une obsédée et une faiblarde, je m'arrange vraiment pas.

**Mellyna**: On ne t'a vraiment rien demandé ! > #

**Hisoka**: Il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux pour moi, tout va bien…

**Mellyna**: BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!! Mauvaise réponse! Tu as parlé trop vite (air angélique surmonté d'une lumineuse auréole, avec sur le dos des ailes ultra blanches, le tout saupoudré d'innocence feinte.)

**Hisoka**: --" (déglutit douloureusement)

(1) Toujours dans la mythologie Egyptienne, le kâ est une partie de l'âme ou une facette (ça dépend des interprétations) qui se présente à la Pesée de l'Âme. C'est elle que les égyptiens interrogeaient pour une démarche à suivre quelque soit le domaine, pour un voyage périlleux, à défaut de faire la chaîne au Temple d'un dieu. On va dire que dans la fanfic, comme le kâ représente la grande majorité de l'âme, shinigami ou kâ c'est kifkif. En passant, les histoires de fantômes étaient très prisées chez eux, enfin je crois. En tout cas, ils y croyaient dur comme fer, et le fantôme est un kâ mécontent ou égaré (par la faute de la Dévoreuse?).

(2) Sourire gêné… _Ano…_ j'ai pas trouvé mieux… _sumimasen minna san_… c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais…

(3) Si c'est bien cette orthographe. Et oui, je sais, la dernière mise à jour mes connaissances en Egyptologie remonte à deux ans plus quelques infos dénichées de-ci de-là… Surtout qu'il n'y a pas quatre magazines ou livres qui arrivent à se mettre d'accord sur un seul point!!! > #

(4) Nom inventé bien évidemment!


	4. Notes

**Salut à tous !**

**Avec cette rentrée qui s'annonce plutôt… énervante, je me dois de vous annoncer que je vais devoir cesser toute activité de scribe. Toutes mes fanfics et fictions seront en suspens, sauf quelques unes, mais cela restera à voir. Voici la liste des fanfictions qui seront laissées de côté :**

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Saiyuki**

**Le Pantin** ça fait un an qu'il attend d'être fini, mais j'ai pas pu… il me plait de moins en moins et avec la perte des chapitres ce sera difficile. Au plus tard, je le clôturerai en juillet 2006.

**Flammes d'un destin** il reste un one-shot à écrire j'avais déjà changé la donne et supprimer le shonen ai prévu, et j'aime encore moins ce que je vais devoir écrire. C'est trop mièvre… il sera terminé en même temps que le Pantin.

**Sablier du Temps** je l'avais oublié celui-là… surtout que je bloquais sérieusement sur l'intrigue et me demandais si j'allais pousser un peu plus loin le lien avec le Pantin ou si j'en restais là. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Elle cherche, elle courre, elle va…** je ne l'ai commencé que sur Word… c'est la réponse au défi n°16 de The Koruni… je m'excuse de n'avoir pas posté le premier chapitre rapidement. Mais je vous promets que je vous livrerai une belle réponse au défi !

**Rien ne va plus** Tuez-moi si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrai pas ! Je sais j'ai des délais qui dépassent l'entendement, même une tortue en rougirait mais c'est comme ça. Je me suis fourvoyée et j'ai commencé plein de trucs en même temps. Je vous prierai d'attendre un peu… merci.

J'avais dans l'idée de faire deux petits one-shot… sur un épisode de Reloaded concernant Goku (du style This Guys) ; et un one-shot marrant qui sera une surprise… celui-ci je ne sais pas si je pourrai le terminer… peut-être juste avant la rentrée.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Yami no Matsuei**

**Liens qui nous unissent** # tombe à terre et s'incline # Désolée ma Shinshin ! Tu n'as pas eu à corriger ma fanfic depuis des lustres, pardon ! Mais celle-là aussi je l'avais zappée ! Les malheurs de Hind ne sont pas terminés, loin de là… faut pas croire, hein ? Le chapitre est bientôt terminé… je pense même le couper en deux si ça dépasse douze pages.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Le Jugement des Etoiles** je suis impardonnable, je sais ! Non seulement je refais TOUTE la fanfic mais en plus j'avance pas… c'est pas un monde ça ? Pareil, il vous faudra attendre juin ou juillet pour qu'il revive… gomen.

**Rien ne va plus** je sais… j'ai posté dans les deux catégories… je ne mettrai que les chapitres déjà écrits…

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Weiss Kreuz**

**Poursuites** je vais vous dégoutter : Il y a très peu de chapitres et je vous laisse en plan avec le premier. Na ! Si vous pouviez attendre quelques mois, ce serait sympa.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Lord of the Rings**

**Le Départ** après un troisième où il ne se passe strictement RIEN d'intéressant, voici une période où il n'y aura rien… strictement rien. Même pendant tout le mois que j'ai passé à Constantine, j'ai pas écrit grand-chose, c'est incroyable… il me reste beaucoup de pages à taper, donc en juin je reprendrai.

**Mille et Une Façons** Comment bousiller LOTR en une gaffe… ou quand un battement d'aile à Lille peut provoquer une catastrophe en Australie… on le leur souhaite pas. C'est sur papier virtuel… mais j'ai pas fini les cinquante premiers conseils.

**La Prophétie des Auriels** AU du Départ, qui ne prendra vie que lorsque le Départ aura bien avancé… on attend un peu ?

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Warcraft : Beyond The Dark Portal**

**« Pas encore de titre** **»** Un truc que j'ai commencé depuis trois ans… c'est une mise en scène du scénario de Warcraft II et de son extension… un trip qui m'est venu comme ça…

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Harry Potter**

**Et Pourtant** et si… moi aussi j'ai été frappée par la vague de potterfictions… c'n'est pas un monde ? Je trouve qu'en peu de temps j'ai bien avancé dans les chapitres, le découpage est assez simple… mais je vais devoir couper sur ce rebondissement du chapitre quatre. On se retrouve en juin ? Surtout parce que je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre dans le chapitre cinq. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec la sortie du prochain film, la mémoire me reviendra.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Animorphs**

**Plus Jamais Seuls** un léger détournement d'intrigue… une AU de AU de AU… supprimé, rebooté, réécrit… tout ce que vous voulez. Disons que j'ai pris Star Wars, Star Gate et Animorphs, que je les ai mélangés, que j'ai ajouté des trucs à moi et que ça donnera une version des Fondateurs (expliqué plus tard).

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Star Wars/Star Gate**

**Les Fondateurs** série d'une bonne dizaine de fanfictions dont l'écriture a quand même avancée… surtout la partie cross-over avec Star Gate. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours voir Némésis… mais ça va être supprimé quand j'aurai commencé par le… commencement.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Je crois que c'est tout… au fait même si c'est suspendu, rien ne vous empêche de lire et de laisser un commentaire, car même si je ne poste plus, je lis quand même, hein ?

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Au niveau des fictions… je ne sais pas si je vais mettre les infos ici… non allez, si ça vous intéresse allez sur sur mon profil (même pseudo).

Allez, à la revoyure ! Bonne rentrée et bonne année d'études !

**Jedi-ement, Mellyna Yanou**


End file.
